Is That You?
by xxdeath floodxx
Summary: WARINING: Yaio and What if. What happens when Chris takes the contesants to Nashvile and Cody runs in to someone he never thought he meet agin. Who is it? Takes place after I See London.
1. Chapter 1

Yes this is a Noco story and don't give bad reviews on them I find them a cute couple. Also first Total Drama Fan Fic and Noco. This is a what if fic. The main Character will be OC. It is the point

I do not own them I wished I did then I and my friends will have some fun. On with the fic.

You see the Blue team (Chris is Really Hot) in class sulking actually Owen is more crying that he voted his 'chubby buddy' off the show.

"Why did we vote Noah off why?"

"We had to he would of slowed us down Owen believe me he couldn't be trusted remember he was making fun of you to his 'friend' Cody" Said Alejandor

"Yea I remember but I am still sad." Said Owen with a sigh and blinked his eyes to stop the tears that where coming.

"Passengers head to the cargo hold to get ready for your next CHALLENAGE" said Chris all too cheerfully and sing song like.

"Come on team let's win this challenge and go to first class."Said Alejandor with confidence and speech like.

"Yeah whatever floats your vote I mean boat" says Duncan

In first class…..

You see Team Amazon relaxing and eating fresh bake cookies with non fat soy milk. Well Courtney was making a list on what to change about Duncan now that he was on the show again. Gwen was eating the cookies but looking guilty because she just kissed Duncan. Cody was staring out the window thinking about his crush. Not Gwen she was just a cover for his real crush NOAH. He couldn't stop thinking about him since he kissed him on his ear in season one. He was wondering where Noah was now since he was voted off in their last location London when he could hear the intercom comes on and say

"Passenger head to the cargo hold and get ready for the next challenge."

"Sigh. Might as well go or Courtney, Heather and Sierra will have my head."

At the Cargo hold….

"What's the challenge today Chris?" asked Gwen with bitterness

"Glad you asked Gwen because we are going to the home of country. NASHVILE TENNESSE. Also you're…." Chris started but was interrupted by Courtney when she commented with

"UGGG! Why are we going there? Their music is sooooooooooooo depressing."

(No it is not)

"Well Courtney. We are going there because it will boast our ratings there. Also since you stopped me from talking Cheft throw them out of the plane. Before you start whinnying we where going to have a peaceful landing but Courtney ruined that now."

Cheft picks up the competitors and throws them out of the plane.

"Ahaaaaaaaaa!" everyone screamed when they where falling but Cody and Owen who are sad that Noah left the competition.

"Owww! Chris you are crazy you known that right?" said Heather rubbing her but.

"Yes. But this gets us higher ratings and your challenge is to write/find and sing a country song. So today it is your musical and real challenge in one. Cool right?" said Chris

"Great we now have to write a song." Duncan said painfully

"Ummm. Chris what is Country?" asked Sierra with a puzzled face

"Yes and people who do not know what Country is we have a great Country star singing for us. So welcome Noah"

"What!" Everyone yells

Noah comes on stage and is wearing a blue and red plaid shirt, blue faded worn jeans, a regular cowboy hat not like Geoff's and brown cowboy boats with the bottom on the jeans tucked inside. Then when people are getting over his look he begins to sing

_**You know I like my chicken fried  
Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I`ve seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman`s eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother`s love**_

Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia pine  
And that`s home you know  
With sweet tea, pecan pie and homemade wine  
Where the peaches grow  
And my house it`s not much to talk about  
But it`s filled with love that`s grown in southern ground  
And a little bit of chicken fried

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I`ve seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman`s eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother`s love

And its funny how it`s the little things in life that mean the most  
Not where you live, what you drive or the price tag on your clothes  
There`s no dollar sign on a piece of mind; this I`ve come to know  
So if you agree have a drink with me  
Raise your glasses for a toast  
To a little bit of chicken fried

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I`ve seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman`s eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother`s love

I thank god for my life  
And for the stars and stripes  
May freedom forever fly, let it ring.  
Salute the ones who died  
And the ones that gave their lives so we don`t have to sacrifice  
All the things we love  
Like our chicken fried

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I`ve seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman`s eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother`s love

You know I like my chicken fried  
Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I`ve seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman`s eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother`s love

Everyone stares at Noah with disbelief that it is the same person.

"Howdy everyone! How are you? Hope you like my song." Noah said with a southern drawl.

"Noah! What happened to you? You are not a sarcastic, cold hearted, know-it-all anymore." Cried Owen

"Sorry guys it was an act so you would not find out that I was a Country star and hate me for it." Noah said

Everyone then went over to Noah and started asking him questions but Cody. Cody was giving him a weird look and going over one part of the song Noah sang. See the love in a man's eyes. A man's doses that mean Noah are gay? Is there a chance for us? Then Cody went over to Noah and looked him straight into his cute chocolate brown eyes and asked with a cracked voice and not caring who heard

"Why Noah? Why did you lie to me? Your BEST FRIEND! Is your name really Noah? I can not believe that I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

By this time Cheft come and pushed everyone but Cody and Noah out.

"You, you fell in love with me?" asked Noah in his real voice. The southern drawl

"Yea I did. You saw the real me. I did not have to put on a act around you. So why did you keep up your act?"

"Well I like you too. Sorry but I kept up the act because I thought you did not really care and you where inserted in Gwen. So do you like the real me? I mean I under…." Noah would of continued but Cody cut him off with his lips but pulled away after a minute and said the one word Noah wanted to hear

"Yes."

Then Chris comes in and says

"Cody you are up get ready to sing."

"No I forget to choose a song. What am I going to do?" Cody stated while panicking

"Chris can I sing with Cody please?" Noah asked

"Sure and by the way you are back in the competition and you have to be your REAL SELFT this time. No mister Noah-It-ALL got it." Chris said laughing at his own joke (everyone calls Noah that. DUUU)

"Yes Chris. I understand now excuse me because me and Cody are going to win this challenge." Noah said walking away and grabbing Cody's hand.

"O Noah you are now on team Amazon so your team has a 90% chance of winning first class. Good luck." Chris said as Cody and Noah walked away

"What song are we going to do Noah?" asked Cody who was still nervous about this whole thing.

"Have you ever heard of Gun powder and Lead?" Noah asked with a smile

"Yea! That is the only Country song I know and Know by heart. I keep on forgetting the artist though." Cody answered

"Well you better remember now because I wrote that song and we now have the rope over the cattle." Noah said

"Ummmmmmmmm, Yeah the rope over the cattle hey look we are at the stage now." Cody said trying to get used to his boyfriend's way of speaking

Before Cody and Noah went on Courtney was singing You Belong with Me with Sierra. Then after they finished Tyler yelled out that Duncan and Gwen kissed in London. That was not the only thing he said.

"Also I know the real reason why Al wanted Noah off the show. It was because Noah broke up with him right before London.''

Confessionals…..

AL: Tyler you where not supposed to say that. Great now the whole world knows.

Tyler: Whew that felt good to get off my chest. I kept that secret since Egypt.

Noah: Hope Cody is not mad at me.

Cody: I am not mad at Noah I am mad at AL

Courtney: Duncan you are going to die and Gwen you are going to pay boyfriend stealer.

Gwen: Hope Courtney is not mad at me and it looks Cody and Noah is a couple now that's cool.

Duncan: Courtney better not go crazy about this

Sierra: Why is Noah so close to Cody are they a couple now? Nah Cody loves me and only me.

Back to the show…

"Ok everyone the last performance is on and the dingers are Cody and Noah singing Gunpowder and Lead. O by the way Noah is back in the competition and is on Team Amazon.

Cody and Noah walk on stage and begun to sing ….

"_**County road 233, under our feet  
Nothing' on this white rock but little ole me  
We've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if where right we're headed straight for hell**_

_**[Chorus:]**__****_

I'm goin' home, goanna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little nerd's made of  
Gunpowder and lead

It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He don't know what's waiting here this time

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little nerd's made of  
Gunpowder and lead

His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little nerd's made of  
Gunpowder and lead"

"Well chef what's there score" Chris asked

"Well Chris the way they sung was great and in sync to so I give them a 10."

"And was that Team Amazon wins with 28 points while Team Me is super Hot loses with only 21 points. Prepare to vote someone off you guys and enjoy first class Amazons.

"Wait didn't you say this was a reward challenge Chris?" Heather said

"Yes and you guys win a home country cook meal. While the losers win Chef's great cooking." Chris stated

"Yes! We win great food while they win slop best reward ever. To bad Gwen can not eat the slop to." Courtney said

"Actually There is going to be a switch in teams Gwen is going on Team Me is super really Hot and Noah is on Team Amazon. That is the end of the show what will happen next time? Will Sierra find out Cody has a boyfriend? Will Noah forgive Owen and Al for voting him off? Will Owen get use to the real Noah? And what is stored for them later? Find out next time on Total Drama _WORLD TOUR. _

Hope you enjoyed it tell me if you want to see more 

Read and Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I am back and If do not like this couple then do not read. I do not get that if people do not like the couple why read stories about them then. For my readers go to my profile and tell me when Noah should be voted off again and if a double emaltion. Also do not find stories to just bash on them. That is not the point on Fan Fiction. Thank goodness's I have not gotten any reviews like that yet. **

**Me: Noah do the disclaimer. **

**Noah: Why would I do that? **

**Me: Because I can have Cody kiss you afterwards. **

**Noah: xxDeath Floodxx dose not own TD in anyway even though she writes great stories. **

**Me: Thank you Noah and you will get that kiss at the end of this chapter.**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour we went country. We also found out a couple of things and couples formed while other broke apart. What is in stored for our world travelers this time? Find out right NOW." Chris said in the cockpit in a chair next to Chef

Theme song

First class:

Team Amazon is sitting at a table with Heather and Country on one side and Cody and Sierra on the other side. Sierra was giving Cody looks every ten seconds and Cody was ignoring her and saving the seat next to him for Noah. Then Noah comes in caring a huge tray filled with some home cooked food. After ten minutes of eating Heather tells Noah with a mouthful of mash potatoes

"Mmmmmm this food is great. You made this?"

"Sure did. I had to cook to help my family since I was the weakest in the family and could not help outside at the farm. This is how I helped my family." Noah replied eating a carrot

"That's Noah. Now am I lucky to have him?" Cody said with a sly smile to Noah and trying to hold his hand under the table. Cody then used his free hand to grab a piece of cornbread that Noah made when Sierra slapped his hand away and said but screamed the last part though.

"Yea it is good but I have had better. CODY you know that you are allergic to corn. Now put that DOWN."

"Ow that hurt Sierra! I am NOT allergic to corn."

Confessionals:

Cody: What is her problem? That is it I am going to tell her I do not like her and I like Noah.

Noah: She had a better home cook meal than this? I can so tell she is lying.

Sierra: Cody you are going to be mine and no one is getting in the way of that. NO ONE! *holds Cody doll and hugs it so tight its head pops off*

Economy class:

"This food is so gross." Gwen said throwing her plate to the floor.

"I know we could of gotten more points if Al sung a country song and not a Mexican song." Duncan replied and throwing his plate on the floor like his girlfriend Gwen did a second ago. Shortly afterward Owen comes crawling on the floor eating the slob.

"Well it was not all my fault. Owen sung about food while Tyler did a backstreet Boy song." Al said and points both of them out.

"Hey one of the Backstreet Boys came from the country and that is the only band I know." Tyler said

Confessionals:

Gwen:* laughing* that's the only bad he knows?

Duncan:*laughing* Wow that explains everything.

Al: *laughing* Really Tyler really?

"People we are having some problems so head to the cargo hold for a last snack."

The plane is then heading down towards the ground head first but stops when it is about to reach the ground and lands safely for the first time. You see everyone holding on to someone. Gwen and Duncan, Al and Heather, Country and Tyler, Sierra and Owen and finally Noah and Cody.

Confessionals:

Sierra: Why did Cody go to Noah and not me? Noah you are going down*holds Noah doll and bites the head off*

Outside:

"Welcome to area 52 main alien area in the world."

"Second the Center is the first." Noah mumbled (Martin Mystery Time X D)

"Wow the show is so cheep that we have to fake an area now." Duncan said

"No this is really area 52 area 51 is over there on that side of the line."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Duncan screamed getting shot with a laser.

"Duncan! Are you ok?" Gwen asked

"Yea. I am ok but who are you?" Duncan said

"Anyway you have to go into the black box to find any WORKING alien anything, but you have to get past sericuty and come back here first. Winners win first class and the losers vote someone off. Now get going." Chris explained

The two teams took one player from each of their teams and sent them to the anthother team to spy. Gwen was chosen from team Blue and Noah was chosen from Team Amazon. Team Amazon ended up walking in a mine field but notices that Gwen is here.

"Great look at where we at now how are we going to get out of here?" Country asked.

"I don't know. I am not even on this team."Gwen said predening to not look scared but was.

Ding

"Really Chris we have to sing now?" Heather asked waving her arms around

"Yes it is either that or tap dance. Your choice. AHaaaaaa lasers." Chris said flying away from the lasers. Now the Boyfriend kisser song is being played.

Meanwhile with team blue…..

"Hey Al can I asked you something?" asked Tyler

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well I like Country and don't know how to tell her or Lindsey."

"Look Tyler just tell her you like here and break up with Lindsey because she couldn't remember your name for TWO seasons."

"Thanks Al."

"Hey look who I got following us." Duncan said holding Noah by the back of his shirt collar.

"Ummm…. Howdy yawl I was sent to follow you over here by my team. Anyway I can help you across that fence." Noah replied

"But didn't Owen get over the fence already? I saw him." Duncan said

"Yes he did but he got captured." Noah said

"Well we can throw rocks at the lasers and run in the opposite direction." Tyler said

"That a great idea lets do it. Noah you can find your own way…. Noah, Noah? Where did he go?" Al asked

Confessionals…..

Al: I forgive Tyler for his big mouth in Nashville. I did tell him to revile the big secret. I wondered how Noah got on the other side of the fence though.

"Bye everyone. Told you I can get you on the other side of the fence fast. But you did not listen to me." Noah yelled from the other side of the fence

He was shortly reunited with Duncan and Al when they went through the open doors then with Tyler who decided to climb the fence getting shot with electricity.

Black box….

"Yes we beat team Blue here!" Heather shouted

"No you didn't we are right here and Gwen was with you the whole time. Hey baby and ex princess." Duncan said giving Gwen a quick kiss on the lips

"Noah you are ok. I heard someone was captured and taken away." Cody said worriedly

"Don't worry about me worry about what you are going to say to Sierra ok." Noah said

"What was Cody going to say to me? He is going to finally ask me out isn't he?" Sierra said popping out of nowhere

"Well Sierra I wanted to tell you that I do not like you and that I have a boyfriend and his name is Noah. I also never like girls I used that as a cover to hide my gayness. You should have known that." Cody stated

"WHAT!" Sierra yelled the smile that was on her face was now gone

"Come on Cody let's go find that artifact." Noah said grabbing Cody's hand and leading him towards the center of the Black box.

"Cody dose not like me?" Sierra cried

"Um Noah where are you taking me?" Cody asked his new boyfriend who helped him stand up to his stalker

"I'm going to show you something that no one has seen before. Only a few people have seen this place and I have the clearance to show you."

"What is this place of which you speak and what is that blue window doing there?"

"Just follow me and welcome to the Center Cody." Noah said walking through the blue window and dragging a scared Cody with him.

_**Sorry that it is not done but I will put the second part soon and if you haven't guessed this will lead to a bit of Martian Mystery. Hope you still like it and**_

_**REVIEW please **_

_**Noah: Can I kiss Cody now? **_

_**ME: Yes. Cody get over here. **_

_**Cody: Yes xxDeath Floodxx **_

_**Me: Kiss Noah Please. **_

_**Cody: Sure Hey Noah **_

_**Two are now kissing **_

_**Me: Bye**_


End file.
